A daffodil or nothing
by fra22
Summary: Brian offering flowers to Justin? Impossible, you say? Maybe not...


**A DAFFODIL OR NOTHING**

A/N: At first, I was trying to write another chapter for my _First times collection_ around the subject: "The first time Brian offered flowers to Justin". I came up with the following piece. As it's really narrative, I chose to submit it here. Hope you'll like it.**  
**

* * *

As they were talking while walking down the streets, Brian bent down and grabbed a flower from the little wall surrounding a park, still listening to Justin sharing his opinion on some restaurant he went to the week before. Brian was half-listening, half-lost in thought, absent mindedly twisting and reducing the stem of the poor daffodil with his fingers. He seemed to realize what he was doing and in an attempt to save the flower's life, handed it to Justin. It was that or throwing it away. It had nothing to do with any kind of romantic bullshit for sure. At first Justin did not notice Brian's hand, but when he did, he stopped dead in his track. His own hands stopped moving and stuck themselves to his side. He looked at Brian, an expression of delighted surprise and delicately took the flower between his fingers.

He didn't have time to say anything before Brian resumed his walk. The blond man watched him leave for a few seconds, his mind trying to get around the fact that BRIAN had just given him a flower and quickly rejoined his lover. He looked one more time to the yellow plant and, noticing the poor state it was in, said: "You know, you didn't have to torture the poor thing."

"If you don't like it, you don't have to take it." Brian answered nonchalantly "You can throw it away" he shrugged.

"No, no, I like it, it's not what I meant, I…"

"You know what? Let's get rid of that thing. It's an ugly shit anyway and a dozen of dogs probably pissed on it". As Brian made a move to retrieve the daffodil from the young man's hands, Justin tightened his grasp on the delicate flower and vehemently protested.

"No, Brian, no, don't, don't touch it!" he said while swinging his arm so that the flower ended up on the other side, away from Brian's touch. "Brian, I want to keep it. Stop that, Briiiiiiann!"

Like two kids coming home from school, the two grown-up men were wrestling and laughing in the middle of the street. Arms were flying and dipping over shoulders, Justin was spinning around trying to find a way out of Brian's bigger stature while protecting the flower as if it were a beautiful treasure. He couldn't help but giggle and squeal. It was fun and stupid -stupidly fun- and Brian was trying a traitor move and tickling him. They walked on each other's feet a few times and Justin thought he must have jogged Brian with his elbows at some point, if he could trust the little "ouch, watch it" coming from his lover.

They were going to be out of breath if they didn't stop soon.

"Brian, leave my flower alone!" Justin finally shouted. "Just leave it. I'm keeping it."

"Well, if you don't care for the dogs' piss…"

"I don't. Plus, _you _touched it before me, so I guess the piss is on your hands."

Brian threw him a look that made Justin smirk. Yeah, he won that round. He looked at the pitiful flower that didn't look like anything much any longer. But he still liked it, if only because Brian gave it to him. The poor man probably regretted his gesture as soon as he offered the daffodil; hence, the fighting and diminishing the flower's neatness. He was so cute!

Justin turned his gaze to Brian, who was looking at him with a mocking smile. "Really, Justin, you are not going to carry that around town, are you? I'm sure you could find a better looking plant anywhere else."

"Are you offering to find me another one?" teased Justin.

"Fuck no!" exclaimed Brian, looking offended Justin would even consider that a possibility.

"Then I'm keeping this one. Thank you" he slowly added, offering a sweet kiss at the corner of his partner's mouth.

"You're really taking the starving artist lifestyle a little too seriously if you're happy with something as ridiculous as that shit." Brian added. Justin wasn't a fool though. He could see that the adman was uncomfortable and could it be, pleased?

"It doesn't take much to make me happy" offered the blond.

"No, it doesn't" answered very seriously and tenderly Brian.

Justin affectionately bumped the tall man's shoulder and Brian's arm automatically came to rest on his. Once again they started walking, the daffodil safely resting in Justin's hand.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Property of Cowlip.


End file.
